El hilo rojo en mi meñique
by Andy Usagi
Summary: AU HitsuHina 2da pareja yaoi. Una historia muy sencilla sobre las inevitables dificultades que uno pasa al está enamorado. Buenos amigos, sentimientos enredados y situaciones incómodas. Teniendo como protagonistas a la chica durazno y su chico albino
1. Prólogo

Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada de ello, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir y entretenerme un rato, siempre sin fines de lucro ni ninguna ganancia que no sea la simbólica recibida a través de los comentarios.

El hilo rojo en mi meñique

Prólogo

Lavar las manos muy bien, que no quede una sola bacteria viva. Palmas, dorso, interdigitales, uñas y por último las muñecas. Esta es la única parte del voluntariado que no disfruto realmente, vamos, me gusta estar limpia, Renji dice que por definición soy una chica higiénica pero creo que la verdad no tiene mucho que ver con eso, más bien es el miedo de no poder tocar nada sin que haya peligro de hacer daño. Es hasta que uno se enfrenta a alguien que no tiene sistema inmune que toma en serio eso de que todos somos un foco de infección lleno de virus y bacterias.

Mejor me las lavo de nuevo.

Una vez que logro quitarme todo el jabón de la piel por segunda vez, me seco y coloco el cubre bocas en su lugar. Me miro al espejo… ¡Dios! Nunca me acostumbraré a verme así, vestida con bata de hospital y la mitad de la cara cubierta. Al menos yo no tuve que pasar años estudiando medicina como mi madre para poder usar esto. Da igual, ¡ya estoy lista!

Salgo del baño teniendo cuidado de que mis dedos no rocen ni por error la puerta. Una vez fuera me encamino al área de pediatría.

Ya extrañaba venir al hospital, llevo tres semanas ausente por culpa de la universidad, demasiados pendientes, trabajos, exámenes, festivales y muestras… supongo que es lo normal considerando que se trata del último año. Haciendo un recuento este es mi primer día libre desde abril, y eso porque se canceló mi última clase, por lo general Rukia, Renji y yo vamos al taller después de la escuela. Hablando de ellos, cuando los vea los mataré, mira que abandonarme a mi suerte y con lo mucho que yo detesto estar sola; sí, habrá que agradecer a mis odiosos mejores amigos ¡que no merecen consideración alguna!, ¡por este momento de paz y tranquilidad! Sí, eso no sonó muy bien. El punto es que atender y hacer sonreír a niños cuyo futuro prácticamente es un camino de medicamentos, tratamientos dolorosos y hasta la mu… te ayuda a poner las cosas en perspectiva. En fin, algo bueno he sacado de todo esto.

Voy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que alguien está en mi camino sino hasta que ambos chocamos uno contra el otro, y por el impacto termino en el suelo, con las manos a mis costados tocando con cada milímetro de piel el piso.

¡Hoy no ha sido el mejor de mis días!

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con un chico que usa bata justo frente a mí. Está de pie, así que al parecer él logró mantener el equilibrio, y desde mi perspectiva se ve algo atemorizante. Su rostro no se me hace familiar, más aún el color de su cabello es igual al de Junshiro, recordaría eso. ¿Será nuevo?

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! No puedes ser tan irresponsable en un hospital. —Esas son las primeras palabras que me dice y se ve que ni por accidente piensa ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Su voz deja ver lo joven que es, seguro es un residente.

—Yo, lo lamento…—Comienzo a disculparme mientras me levanto, pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque justo en ese instante mi celular suena con el más estruendoso tono que tengo en él… Renji, ¡Renji y su horrible idea de poner rock pesado en mi teléfono para su tono personal!

—Calla ese escándalo, aquí están prohibidos los celulares—mis manos tropiezan con todo cuando quiero sacar el aparato para apagarlo, y tardo demasiado en encontrarlo, tanto que cuando por fin lo tengo en mi mano deja de hacer ruido. — ¿Qué no sabes leer?

Su voz es tan altanera, ¡y su actitud! Increíblemente no pierde ni un gramo de seguridad en sí mismo aunque ya de pie, me doy cuenta que soy un poco más alta que él.

Una mancha negra sobre su bata llama mi atención, extrañamente a mancha crece a pasos agigantados y parece estar hecha de tinta, él sigue mi mirada cuando se da cuenta de qué ocurre su enojo parece aumentar exponencialmente.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —Su pluma fuente debió destaparse o algo así cuando lo golpeé sin querer.

Ay, esto no puede empeorar.

* * *

><p>Se me queda mirando como en trance en lugar de hacer algo. Me quito la bata para evitar que la tinta llegue a mi camisa. Miro a la chica, quien se encoje en sí misma un instante.<p>

—¿No piensas disculparte siquiera? —Le demando en un tono de voz más molesto de lo que pretendía. Ella fija sus ojos en mí y su mirada se torna dudosa antes de pasar a ser de indignación total. Se quita el cubre bocas y sus palabras salen más claras que antes.

—Tú también tuviste la culpa, deberías ver por dónde caminas. —Se atreve a reclamarme después de que ella ha causado el mayor daño y yo he sido el mayor afectado.

—No voy a recibir órdenes o correcciones de un conejo ridículamente gigante. —Como si de pronto recordara que las traía puestas y se avergonzara del hecho, se quita rápidamente la diadema con orejas de tela. Quiere decir algo pero antes de poder abrir la boca su celular vuelve a sonar… ¿acaso no me escuchó la primera vez?— ¡Y apaga eso ya!

La chica lo apaga, debería llamar a seguridad para que la saquen de aquí. Pero reconozco que esa sería una medida innecesaria, más bien basada en mi mal humor, del cual no tiene la culpa. Le dedico una última mirada de advertencia antes de alejarme en dirección a mi oficina. Escucho sus pasos cada vez más lejanos, dudo mucho que tenga deseos de quedarse aquí. Y no luce como una paciente o una enfermera, además las horas de visita hace mucho que terminaron y falta bastante tiempo para que inicien otra vez… ¿Quién demonios era?

Tenía un extraño parecido con Unohana. Tal vez todo sea producto de mi imaginación porque el papeleo del cambio me tenga bajo demasiado estrés. Ahora tengo una bata irremediablemente sucia. Es increíble todo lo que he tenido que pasar y nada más por querer verla… soy un idiota, pero no lo puedo evitar, desde que llegué he escuchado comentarios de muchas enfermeras sobre ella. Incluso Matsumoto me ha referido algunas cosas, pero llevo dos semanas aquí en horario completo y cuando tengo que ir al área de pediatría nunca he coincidido con ella. Hasta me he llegado a sentir incómodo bajo la idea de que me estoy convirtiendo en un acosador o algo así. Pero nadie se ha enterado de mi interés en la supuesta chica. Supuesta porque nunca la he visto.

Comienzo a pensar que se trata de una leyenda urbana. "Hinamori el ángel de pediatría". De todas maneras no es importante, aún en el hipotético caso de que la conociera, eso no significaría… nada. Será mejor que regrese a mi oficina de una vez.

Notas:

Wiiiiii, he vuelto. Qué bonita es la vida ¿no? Bien, dando la introducción a esto, se piensa como un fic del estilo de _La fragilidad del Universo_, por lo menos en tanto al estilo de escritura, es muy chistoso y me divierto mucho, Todo se desarrolla en un hospital (¿por qué no?), no hay Beta y tampoco tiempo suficiente para darle las 15 vueltas de revisión que me gustaría, así que perdón por los errores :( y publicaré cada dos semanas y no una porque… ya no tengo tiempo ._. y como aclaraciones no hay mucho que decir, sólo que:

1)Es un HitsuHina, como el otro, pero un AU, así que se puede poner un poco OoC, pero procuraré no perder la idea que obtuve en el otro fic de cómo son los dos chicos.

2)Tiene YAOI, eso significa que hay dos chicos, hombres, que se quieren y probablemente se de sus besotes. No es la pareja principal, obviamente, pero lo hay, así que si no te gusta pues no lo leas y ya, asunto arreglado. La pareja se revela en el segundo cap.

3)Si decidiste quedarte a leer después de los dos primeros puntos… No tengas expectativas. Repito: Sin expectativas. ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva por Dios!

Total, espero que después de todas estas vicisitudes queden aunque sea un par de lectores XD Y de ser así los veo en el siguiente cap.


	2. Las fascinantes perversiones del destino

Bien, no me gusta dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo, así que por eso lo subo una semana después y no dos como es lo estipulado, prometo que será la única ocasión. Por otro lado ¿De verdad pensaron que el hospital sería su único vínculo? Jajajaja. No. Ya ven que me gusta complicar las cosas hasta lo impensable. Quizás parezca un poco imposible y como que me he fumado algo antes de escribir, pero no y créanme que la realidad supera a la ficción, esto no está tan fuera de la realidad :S

Bleach no me pertenece, letanía completa en el prólogo.

El hilo rojo en mi meñique

Capítulo I

Las fascinantes perversiones del destino.

* * *

><p>Usualmente este tipo de salidas le alegraban el día o incluso la semana. De hecho, si había algo que Momo Retsu disfrutara hacer sin importar su humor –además de una tarde con sus amigos, claro- era cenar en un restaurante elegante. Por lo tanto hallarse en ese estado de incomodidad general era algo fuera de lo normal, e inusitadamente insoportable cabe agregar.<p>

Si bien la comida era deliciosa, el ambiente animado y el estilo de la decoración sumamente refinado, la incomodidad de la joven era tal que no podía disolverse con un simple suspiro. ¡Oh! Cómo maldecía el momento que había aceptado cenar con su madre y con el doctor Junshiro Ukitake, la actual pareja de su progenitora…

Momo se removió contrariada en su asiento, no comprendía el origen de ese pensamiento, era la primera vez que se sentía extraña en compañía de la pareja con la que compartía la mesa en ese instante. En ocasiones anteriores, había disfrutado plenamente de la presencia del hombre, e incluso la había buscado. En sí el Doctor Ukitake era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, era alegre, protector, siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla, aún con las exorbitantes cargas de trabajo que suponía ser un jefe de área en un hospital como el Gotei, es más, la relación que había entre ambos daba pie a que él la llamara por su primer nombre, el apodo creado por sus amigos o el apelativo durazno indistintamente.

No, Momo no podía ser tan injusta como para acusar a Junshiro de insufrible. Todo lo contrario, él no cabía ni por error en la descripción de una sombra molesta que buscara acercarse a ella con un interés más bien dirigido a la relación amorosa que sostenía con su mamá, y en cuanto a eso, Momo no podía pedir un mejor hombre para ella; cuando estaba con él, Unohana era muy feliz.

Pero entonces ¿a qué se debía este sobrecogimiento en el pecho de la chica durazno? Aquí había algo más, algo que no olía bien. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ahora, de hecho esperar era la única opción que tenía; esperar hasta que el verdadero motivo de esta reunión le fuera revelado… "Pasar un buen rato juntos y… bueno, pasar un buen rato juntos" había dicho su madre luego de varios minutos de balbuceo. "Un buen rato juntos", sí, seguro; de ser así pudieron haber ido a un parque de diversiones. ¡Ah! La intriga la estaba enloqueciendo, este en definitiva no era un buen día.

De haber sabido que las cosas terminarían por desarrollarse de esta manera, mejor no hubiera salido de entre las sábanas. Primero el lado izquierdo de la cama: tarde, muy tarde, para llegar a la escuela, donde no alcanzó más que diez minutos de la primera clase, la materia que llevaba con peores calificaciones, y después la terrible cancelación de la segunda y última clase del día… ¡Un desperdicio total de mañana! Y aunque el día pudo ser rescatado por sus amigos, no, sencillamente no podía ser. Renji se ausentó por completo, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de enviar un mensaje para poner sobre aviso a su mejor amiga; por el contrario, la falta de comunicación tuvo a Momo buscando como estúpida por toda la escuela durante veinte minutos, hasta que alguien (aún no estaba segura de quién, pero infería que se trataba de algún amigo de trabajo del pelirrojo) le llamó para decirle que él debía quedarse horas extra en su trabajo a tiempo parcial para pagar la renta de su apartamento antes de la fecha límite.

Y qué decir de su otra amiga Rukia. Ella tampoco había asistido a la universidad, por lo visto había ido a un concierto en París el día anterior y a su hermano le pareció un buen día para desayunar enla Torre Eiffel, obviamente la chica Kuchiki no podía rechazar un desayuno así, si bien es cierto que el lujo incluido en la situación era bastante, para ella no representaba algo fuera de lo común; y Momo estaba consciente de que lo irresistible del encuentro no se hallaba en la comida o la exclusividad, sino en el simple hecho de estar con su hermano. Así es, la compañía sí podía ser calificada como extraordinaria… Estaban a mediados de Junio y era la tercera vez en el año que Rukia comía con su hermano.

Momo apretó un poco los dientes.

¿Y ella qué culpa tenía? Pues sí, ninguna. Y aún así el universo había decidido que ella debía pagar; pues, con la ausencia de sus amigos como única compañía, Momo tuvo que desayunar algo en un café cercano a la escuela, el broche de oro para finalizar su desastrosa jornada escolar de hoy. Como es de suponerse, comer sola y fuera de casa era una de las cosas que más detestaba y, para colmo, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hundir su rostro y su atención en algún libro mientras se alimentaba envuelta en la soledad de su improvisado desayuno, para su mala suerte el volumen que tenía en uso, había expirado en el autobús de camino a la escuela.

Momo suspiró, luego de tanta divagación se atrevió a llegar a una conclusión: ¡Maldita Rukia! y todos sus millones de Dólares, Yenes, Euros, y demás monedas internacionales. ¡Y maldito Renji! y su falta de dinero.

...Bueno, mejor no, Momo sabía que no era bueno ir por la vida levantando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero es que a veces las actitudes de sus amigos le ponían los nervios de punta. ¡Ah, daba igual! De todas maneras no podía culpar a sus amigos de lo terrible de su día. Ellos no tenían la culpa… o no toda, rectificó de inmediato la joven en su mente.

La risa de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de momento a la realidad. Pero bueno, ¿por qué no podía simplemente olvidarse del mundo y su maldad por lo menos en lo que cenaban? Y a propósito de ello, ¿Dónde rayos estaba el mesero que debía tomar su orden? Llevaba demasiado tiempo con la misma copa de vino, un poco más y terminaría por calentarse.

—Ma…—Comenzó, pero prefirió permanecer callada, si ella estaba teniendo un mal día no debía arruinarle el momento a los dos, suspiró de nuevo y tomó un trago de su copa de vino blanco, estirando sus dedos delicadamente en el proceso, tratando de distraerse un poco con el movimiento más que con la bebida en sí.

Con el sabor de la bebida inundando su boca y embriagándole los sentidos, Momo se permitió alejarse del momento presente una vez más, específicamente a cuando las cosas alcanzaron un nivel de comedia inverosímil, a eso de la una de la tarde en el área de neurología del hospital. Ese era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida hasta ahora, y por mucho. Chocar de frente con alguien ya podía ser considerado como algo incómodo, pero en este caso se trató del incidente menor, sin embargo, el otro participante de dicho percance había sido aquel chico. Ciertamente Momo carecía de antecedentes de hecho sólo conocía un dato: que era un amargado de primera (cosa que por cierto, aprendió de forma empírica). Bien, muy a su pesar, la chica durazno debía admitir otra obviedad: Era lindo. No muy alto pero de ahí en fuera… Después del escaneo Express Momo se dio cuenta de lo delicado de la situación, pues era la primera impresión, la primera vez que hablaban. Pudo haber sido un lindo momento, de no ser porque justo en ese instante Abarai tuvo a bien convertirse en alguien educado y llamar a su mejor amiga para pedir perdón por haberla dejado ir sola a la escuela.

Qué deprimente. Pensó en cuanto la imagen del encuentro llegó a su cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía idead de quién era… o quizá sería más correcto decir que no sabía cuál era su nombre porque él (y no tenía ni un mínimo de duda) era la persona más altanera, amargada y hostil que existiría en esta Era sobre la tierra. ¡Por todo lo más sagrado! No había hecho nada malo, era la primera vez que su conducta dentro del hospital era calificada de reprobable, ¿y por quién? Por un doctorcillo en formación, porque de seguro ese chico era un residente acabadito de desempaquetarse de la escuela, Momo podía asegurar que aún apestaba a formol por estar jugando a operar con cadáveres en la morgue de la universidad. Ese insolente.

Ok, ella tampoco era médico, y de hecho ni siquiera trabajaba allí, ¡pero como si lo hiciera! Todos los médicos del hospital la conocían y la trataban bien, conocía cada rincón del edificio, todas las salas de descanso, espera y demás, incluso lugares que no figuraban en el croquis entregado a los recién llegados. Más aún había un par de cosas relacionadas con su familia que no muy su pesar le confería ciertos privilegios y… en resumen el hospital era su segunda casa, el patio de juegos de su infancia y no permitiría que un humanillo de nuevo ingreso le dijera que debía guardar sus pasos allí. ¡No señor!

La próxima vez que le viera, le dejaría muy en claro un par de cosas a ese muchachillo…

—Momo, ¿estás bien?, has estado muy callada desde que llegamos. —La voz de su madre la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Sí, es que tengo algunos pendientes de la escuela y espero que Rukia y Renji tengan tiempo porque tenemos mucho que hacer en el "Taller".

—Ah, tus amigos, quizá la próxima vez debamos traerlos también—Junshiro se integró a la charla con una frescura tal que Momo no pudo hacer más que sonreír. — ¿Crees que les gustaría?

—Seguro. Últimamente sólo nos vemos para cocer y hacer patrones.

—Un descanso les haría bien, salir y alejarse de las agujas los pondrá de mejor humor. —El tono con el que Unohana había pronunciado esas palabras y la frase "mejor humor" no pasó desapercibido para la chica durazno.

—¿Qué quieres decir mamá? —preguntó con la mirada más suspicaz de su repertorio.

—Nada, es sólo que te noto un poco molesta — ¿Molesta? ¿Ella? Para nada, simplemente estaba harta de que el complot universal para echar a perder su vida hubiera tenido un éxito tan arrollador en las últimas doce horas.

—No mamá, estoy preocupada por la escuela, eso es todo.

—Trata de no estresarte de más. —Sin agregar una sola palabra extra, su madre volvió a enfrascarse en su lindo tarro rosa de amor junto con Junshiro, dejándolos fuera de la tormentosa nube negra que se cernía sobre ella. Por su parte Momo bufó y discretamente regresó a su abismo de pensamientos.

¿En qué estaba?

Ah, cierto. En la formulación de la maldición apropiada para dejar caer sobre ese impertinente chico de pelos blancos. ¿Por qué todos los albinos no podían ser como Junshiro? El hombre era la amabilidad personificada. Nada que ver con… Ay, cómo le hubiera gustado a la joven tenerlo frente a ella para poner, como quien dice, las cartas sobre la mesa. Era un deseo agresivo y extraño, alimentado por la vergüenza y la irritación, deseo del cual se arrepintió de inmediato, justo cuando sus ojos chocolate enfocaron la mirada verde mar que no desalojaba su mente.

¡Por los tatuajes de Renji!

La joven Retsu cerró sus ojos con fuerza un segundo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su paranoia le estuviera jugando malas pasadas, otra vez. Los abrió de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que sólo había dos opciones: o su sanidad mental estaba indiscutiblemente fuera del alcance de las alucinaciones paranoicas y el chico estaba allí, muy real y muy presente. O su sanidad mental ya no existía. Vamos, que esto parecía una broma kármica (una de mal gusto a su parecer). De la impresión la chica durazno apuró el resto de su vino en un solo trago ocultando su mirada dentro de la copa.

¡Qué "conejos de pascua" hacía aquí!

Por otro lado y de manera irónica la misma pregunta, sin la mención de los conejos reparte huevos por supuesto, hacía un repetitivo eco en la cabeza de Toshiro. Por un instante el joven médico contuvo el aliento desconcertado y sin tener un mejor plan emergente, corrigió el rumbo de sus pasos con una poco elegante vuelta en U, eligiendo como destino improvisado el baño de caballeros.

Oh, cielos.

Una vez dentro Toshiro se atrevió a respirar, se acercó a uno de los lavamanos y enjuagó su rostro para tratar de calmarse. Cerró la llave y se miró al espejo. Esto era increíble, poco faltaba para que no se reconociera.

—Este no eres tú — se dijo a sí mismo antes de cercarse. Toshiro Hitsugaya era un médico cirujano de sangre fría y mente calma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

Moviéndose discretamente revisó el espacio inferior de cada una de las cabinas. Ningún par de pies a la vista. El joven agradeció enormemente que el cuarto estuviera vació, ya tenía bastante con hacer el ridículo en privado, no necesitaba hacer partícipe a cualquier extraño incidental de su vergonzoso espectáculo.

Toshiro jamás pensó que después de las palabras dichas en el pasillo del hospital volvería a ver a esa chica. Era algo sin sentido, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que ocurriera? Bueno, bastantes a decir verdad, tomando en cuenta que se habían encontrado en su lugar de trabajo y por lo visto esta joven pertenecía al cuerpo de voluntarias del área de pediatría, pero lo que sí estaba fuera de toda lógica era hallarla lejos de ese lugar. Total, aún faltaba mencionar el elemento que convertía esta incoherencia en algo grande: Estaba cenando con su padre y Unohana. ¡En la misma mesa! ¡Compartiendo la canastita del pan! Pocas cosas en una comida eran más íntimas que eso.

Obviamente este hecho lo desconcertó lo suficiente para ralentizar sus procesos neurológicos, al punto en que dudó de la veracidad de la escena.

¿Se había quedado dormido en su escritorio? No, demasiados elementos consistentemente reales a su alrededor como para tratarse de un sueño. ¡Demonios, esto sí estaba pasando!

El médico se aclaró la garganta y confinando todos los temores, y pensamientos acelerados a lo más recóndito de su psique, salió de baño y comenzó a caminar a hacia la mesa donde –según tenía entendido- le esperaban. Diligente y con la sangre más atemperada, comenzó a pensar en una explicación a esta inesperada situación. Para empezar la reunión fue planeada por Unohana y su padre para comunicarle algo importante. Toshiro infería que se trataba de alguna formalidad ligada con la relación que sostenían estos dos, pero eso seguía sin explicar la presencia de la chica con complejo de conejo gigante allí. Bien, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, dijo para sí cuando halló de nuevo la mesa correcta. Sin embargo para cuando estuvo a pocos pasos notó que únicamente había dos personas sentadas: Junshiro y Unohana. Extrañado pero en definitiva más tranquilo, Toshiro se acercó a ellos.

—Te digo que está actuando raro.

—Creo que exageras, simplemente está bajo la presión del último año de escuela, recuerda cómo era eso, lo que me preocupa es como irán a reaccionar cuando…—Junshiro olvidó lo que estaba diciendo en el momento en que Toshiro puso una mano sobre su hombro. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo a modo de bienvenida.

—Toshiro, comenzaba a preocuparme, tú no sueles ser impuntual. —Unohana también estaba muy contenta con la llegada del chico, de inmediato se puso en pie y abrazó al muchacho de manera amorosa y maternal. Abrazo que fue correspondido con la misma intención cálida.

—Lamento el retraso, tenía algo de papeleo pendiente en el hospital y la hostess no hallaba la reservación y he tenido que buscar la mesa por mi mismo—A punto estuvo de preguntar si había alguien más en la mesa, pero notó que no había más que los cuatro servicios reglamentarios de una mesa cuadrada, igual que en cualquier otra mesa del centro del salón, y la chica que… imaginó sentada a la mesa, estaba bebiendo vino, de haber sido cierto la copa seguiría allí, ¿no?

La deducción de Toshiro fue casi correcta. El único error que cometió fue no tomar en cuenta los nervios de Momo, (variable estaba fuera de control… de todo control) los cuales obligaron a la chica a levantarse de la mesa, balbucir una excusa patética y salir presurosa hacia el tocador de damas, al otro lado del salón, a donde llevó su copa de vino vacía sin darse cuenta. Dentro del baño sólo había dos mujeres, quienes no le prestaron atención alguna. Momo sacó su celular de la bolsa dejando la pieza de vidrio en el suelo.

—Llamar a Renji, llamar a Renji. —tecleó el número y puso el aparato cerca de de su oreja, esperando a que diera línea.

—Ah, así que al fin la señorita se digna a regresar mi llamada. —Renji contestó de inmediato, feliz de poder hablar con su amiga por primera vez en el día.

—Renji estoy… oye, espera estaba en el hospital y no podía responderte y fuiste tú quien me dejó sola en la escuela en primer lugar. —Por un momento Hinamori olvidó la urgencia que la había llevado a esa conversación.

—Sí, te concedo eso. Pero…

—Espera, no es momento para esto. Estoy en un aprieto, de hecho te llamo a escondidas desde el baño del restaurante. —Como para confirmar su línea, Renji pudo escuchar como ruido de fondo cómo alguien activaba la función succionadora de un W.C.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Eres rehén en asalto o un ataque terrorista? —Momo rodó los ojos.

—No, y creo que tu imaginación fatalista fue demasiado lejos esta vez.

—Entonces te acabas de dar cuenta de que tus zapatos no combinan con tu bolsa, eso si constituye una tragedia, amiga mía.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió Hinamori en un tono irónico —. Eso no es gracioso y nunca lo será. No, es algo muy diferente.

Luego de referir en una versión resumida los acontecimientos recientes a su mejor amigo, Momo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se trataba de algo demasiado grave, de hecho el despliegue militar que había planeado en su mente podía cancelarse, la guardia nacional podía irse a casa tranquila.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí

—¿Y te atreves a decir que el exagerado soy yo? Temo decirte que careces de toda perspectiva Hinamori. Yo no le veo ningún problema, tú vas a cenar con tu madre y su pareja, y en el supuesto de que el chico albino exista… quiero decir, de que esté implicado en el asunto, sólo debes ser linda y adorable, como siempre. Tu encanto personal podrá con todo, además si está tan bien como dices se rumorea en el hospital, aprovecha. No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de cenar con alguien tan codiciado. Bueno, tengo que irme, el jefe dice que el tiempo de esta llamada cuenta como mi descanso… y que ya se terminó. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. — Sin más el chico pelirrojo colgó.

Momo se recargó en la pared y observó decepcionada el letrero de "Renji, llamada terminada 4 minutos" en la pantalla de su celular.

Luego de una amplia y folclórica variedad de insultos dirigidos mentalmente a su mejor amigo, Momo regresó a su mesa, con una sonrisa linda y adorable en el rostro. Toshiro disimuló completamente la sorpresa que la presencia de la mujer le producía, y en cuanto su padre notó la cercanía de la joven Retsu, se levantó al igual que su hijo.

—He vuelto.

—¡Perfecto! Oh, Momo, quiero presentarte a mi hijo Toshiro, hijo ella es Momo, la hija de Unohana.

Haciendo gala de un indiscutible buen uso del protocola y las buenas maneras, la chica durazno dirigió su mirada hacia Toshiro y le tendió la mano con un movimiento fluido y sutil.

—Es un placer. Toshiro—El tintineante tono de voz con el que había dicho su nombre le produjo una sensación inexplicablemente agradable. Pero gracias a un extraño brillo en los ojos que no concordaba con su expresión, el albino se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Y dos podían jugar este juego.

—De ninguna manera, el placer es todo mío. Señorita Momo. —Ese "señorita Momo" tenía un no sé qué, que no pasó desapercibido para nadie y que casi le arranca un suspiro a la chica durazno, esta faceta del albino venía acompañada de una actitud arrolladora. Unohana y Junshiro intercambiaron una mirada muy significativa.

—Bien, pues ya que estamos todos aquí demos paso a la cena…

Toshiro y Momo respiraron pesado al mismo tiempo, esta sería una velada larga y memorable, sin duda alguna.

—Eso sería estupendo, la espera me ha abierto el apetito. —Momo soltó las audaces palabras con la clara intención de provocarlo, hacerlo estallar y hacerlo sacar su yo molesto que había usado esa misma mañana con ella, allá en el hospital. Toshiro lo sabía. Pero no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego. Esa niña mimada, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, y aunque por lo general él no gustaba de prestarse a ese tipo de actuaciones, había algo que lo incitaba a no retirarse sin la victoria.

—Me disculpo, pues en ese caso tu incomodidad es culpa mía. —Con una voz inesperadamente encantadora Toshiro se disculpó, haciendo que Momo se preguntara si no se trataba de otra persona, pero lo siguiente que agregó, le dejó muy en claro que no estaba equivocada. —Además cuando logré llegar aquí la incompetencia del personal me mantuvo alejado de la mesa un rato.

Cabello de plata.

Ojos esmeralda.

Lengua mordaz.

Aura hostil.

Sí este era el chico, ahora estaba segura. La pareja adulta podía notar la extraña tensión que se había apoderado del lugar en cuestión de segundos.

—No lo decía con esa intención. —Momo hizo ademán de jalar su silla para tomar su lugar en la mesa, pero él se lo impidió. Y colocándose detrás de ella retiró el mueble en un gesto caballeroso para ayudarla a sentarse.

—Permíteme.

—Gracias.

O sea… ¿cómo? Era obvio que esos dos se traían algo, sus padres lo sabían, pero no tenían idea de cómo o porqué podrían tener algún antecedente juntos, pues no se conocían… ¿cierto? Junshiro regresó a su lugar y su hijo se sentó luego de acomodar la silla de Momo. Quien ya no estaba muy segura de para dónde iban las cosas.

Por su parte Toshiro se le quedó mirando un momento. La chica conejo, quién por cierto fuera de los atavíos del voluntariado y los accesorios de su leporino alter ego, lucía notablemente femenina y llena de gracia. Le devolvió la mirada sintiéndose incómoda pero no dijo nada. Toshiro se sorprendió a sí mismo tratando de analizarla, no podía explicar cómo era posible, pero la joven despedía un delicado aire de educada elegancia. Muy diferente de la imagen que se había quedado grabada en su mente.

Por su parte, adorable y encantadoramente Momo tomó la servilleta de la mesa y la puso sobre su regazo, deseosa de ocupar su boca con algo, lo que fuera para evitar hablar demás.

—Sí… para comenzar ¿quieren un poco de vino? —Preguntó Junshiro para hacer algo de ruido y relajar las cosas, pues ciertamente si las cosas salían como hasta ahora, cuando el verdadero motivo de la cena fuera revelado, estos dos podrían reducir el restaurante a cenizas, por decir lo menos—… creo que yo necesitaré una botella completa, —con esta perspectiva en mente añadió más en voz baja que para el resto de los comensales.

—No lo voy a rechazar. —Dijo Toshiro tomado su servilleta de la mesa.

—Me parece bien. —Momo se mostró de acuerdo, adorablemente sonrió y linda como una flor asintió.

—Hija…—El ensombrecimiento que oscureció la faz de Unohana fue notada de inmediato por Toshiro, nunca la había visto así y se preguntó a qué podía deberse. Definitivamente tenía que ver con su hija y el alcohol.

—Tranquila, está con nosotros. —¿Acaso necesitaba vigilancia cuando bebía? Toshiro no entendía nada, pero sabía que lo mejor era ser prudente y guardarse sus comentarios y preguntas.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, la comida fue buena y la charla amena, pues durante casi todo el tiempo se llenó exponiendo y escuchando las generalidades de la vida de los recién presentados. Datos concretos y sin detalles comprometedores… más o menos.

—¿Entonces no eres un residente? —preguntó Momo verdaderamente asombrada.

—No, soy médico cirujano especializado en neurología, y ejerzo desde hace dos años.

—Mi abuelo también es neurólogo, pero a él le tomó años llegar a ser cirujano luego de graduarse de la escuela de medicina y tu te ves demasiado…

—¿joven? —Aunque "altanero" fue el primer calificativo que llegó a su mente, Momo se conformó con decir:

—Sí, joven. —Toshiro sonrió de lado con cierto aire de satisfacción, ella no esperaba que él fuera más que un residente, el último eslabón de la cadena alimenticia en el organigrama médico, pero no, resultaba todo lo contrario, él era un depredador, uno de los grandes.

—Siempre ha sido lo mismo —interrumpió Unohana—, Toshiro nació con un coeficiente intelectual elevado y terminó la universidad a los diecisiete años, se convirtió en cirujano a los veintiuno.

—Impresionante —soltó Hinamori secamente.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó el chico con bastante seguridad y frescura pero su cuestionamiento iba ligeramente teñido de un poco de auténtica curiosidad.

—¿Yo?, no hay nada en mi experiencia de vida académica comparable a tus logros, soy una persona normal con una inteligencia promedio.

—Ella es diseñadora de modas, habla inglés y francés a la perfección —Junshiro se apresuró a desmentir las palabras de la joven durazno conciente de hacia donde se estaba guiando esta conversación. Y a pesar de la mirada suplicante de la niña, continuó hablando—. Además ha participado en varias exposiciones con obras suyas, a lápiz y óleo. Y hace poco ella y sus amigos colaboraron con una compañía de teatro para hacer el vestuario. Para eso requieres saber _jo cuto._ O alta costura… Momo me ha enseñado algunas palabras en francés.

"Haut couteaux" corrigió Momo la pronunciación en su mente. Visto desde esa perspectiva a la joven le pareció que sus logros no eran desdeñables. Por muy genio que fuera Toshiro, ella con el intelecto de la gente normal y sus impedimentos particulares había llegado bastante lejos.

—O sea que eres toda una artista. —Afirmó Toshiro repasando en su mente lo poco que sabía acerca de la alta costura.

—Sí, algo así; yo… aún estoy en el último año de la universidad. Pero quiero dedicarme a la Haut couteaux.

—Eso es interesante, yo soy un completo lego en lo que a materia de moda se refiere. —En ese momento se acercó uno de los meseros llevando en una pequeña charola el componente final de su cena. —¿postre? —Aunque nadie lo notó, Toshiro se animó bastante al fijar sus ojos en un exquisito pastel adornado con fresas.

—Ha llegado el postre, perfecto. Crème burlé. —Momo tomó su plato con auténtica alegría, ese sí era un broche de oro para esta cena, y ella que estaba preocupada. Ya nada podía salir mal, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que su madre llamó su atención de nuevo.

—Chicos hay algo que debemos decirles.

Por el tono de voz tan apremiante de su madre, Momo se preocupó, ¿Qué podía ser eso tan importante como para hacer una cena así? ¿Y de qué clase de noticia se trataría como para necesitar un postre de consolación? ¿De verdad era tan amargo el asunto.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

Hasta que una tiene que sentar todas las bases del escenario es que aprecia el que todo ya esté puesto por el creador original… Pero bueno, esperemos que valga la pena sacarme de la manga tantas charadas XD

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentario, lo responderé en el siguiente cap, lo prometo... se siente bien saber que alguien está por lo menos interesado XD Espero que este primer cap lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben, el siguiente cap saldrá hasta dentro de dos viernes.

Bueno, que tengan un lindo día y gracias por leer.


	3. Secretos de estado y versiones oficiales

Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo vergüenza, Shame on me! The gods should rip me apart for me to learn the lesson… bad bunny… bad kiki bunny! Soy una mala persona blabla… primero pasemos a la historia y abajo explicaré qué rayos me pasó. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que… sí voy a terminar esta historia, cueste lo que cueste. Y que… es un capítulo nice, con todo y todo. Aunque comprendo que igual hay que leerse el primer cap de nuevo para recordar de que va la cosa.

Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… sólo el argumentito de esta historia, detalles en el prólogo.

El hilo rojo en mi meñique

Capítulo II

Secretos de estado y versiones oficiales.

* * *

><p>—Chicos, hay algo que debemos decirles.<p>

Ay no, momento de entrar en código azul. ¿Por qué siempre que alguien va a dar una mala noticia tiene que preparar el terreno con frases así? Del tipo: "debemos hablar", "quiero discutir algo contigo", "hay algo que debo decirte"…y un largo etcétera. ¿Qué nadie nota que eso sólo hace insufrible la espera de escuchar el terrible asunto en cuestión? Además de obviamente disparar la imaginación de cualquiera hasta los confines más fatalistas de su mente, en definitiva resulta algo contraproducente, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Y ni Momo ni Toshiro eran las excepciones a esta regla.

Es importante mencionar que el temple de ambos fue significativo, ninguno escupió el bocado o se atragantó con él, no hubo grito de desesperación o un mantel manchado. Lo único que denotaba la gravedad de sus sentimientos era la irregularidad de su respiración, como si el aire fuera demasiado denso para entrar en sus pulmones.

El crème brulé ya no parecía tan dulce.

—¿Qué ocurre? —aventuró Momo acelerando el desgaste de un trozo de azúcar cristalizada con su lengua.

—Nosotros… nos vamos a casar. —¿Eso era todo?, tanta tensión para decir una de las obviedades más transparentes del mundo. Toshiro sonrió tranquilo… hasta que pensó un detalle ínfimo pero de vital importancia que Momo también notó. —Bueno, no nos vamos a casar, porque la ceremonia y todo eso son gastos innecesarios que preferimos invertir en otras cosas.

—¿Dónde planean vivir? —Toshiro habló abruptamente, Momo lo miró y con un solo segundo viendo los ojos turquesa comprendió de inmediato su línea de pensamientos, él vivía solo con su padre, una situación muy parecida a la que ella compartía con su madre.

—Hemos discutido mucho para tomar la decisión correcta. Y pensamos que nosotros dos podemos vivir en un apartamento mientras ustedes dos ocupan el otro. —Ajá, la primera parte de la idea sonaba bien, ya llevaban años juntos y vivir bajo el mismo techo era algo más que merecido pero, ¿y qué con eso de "ustedes dos ocupan el otro"?

—¡Qué! —Toshiro fue el primero en reaccionar, y cuando las palabras golpearon su mente con todo el peso de su significado e implicaciones, casi creyó estar asistólico. —¿Ella y yo viviendo juntos?

A Hinamori le desagradó bastante la forma en que había dicho "ella" pero no podía culparlo, la posibilidad de compartir una casa con él tampoco era su idea de un final feliz. De todas maneras, no podía quejarse, esto se podía adivinar como el inicio de un largo proceso de familiarización, una cena para presentarse y quien sabe, luego de varios meses conviviendo el hielo entre ambos podía derretirse y un día (algo lejano desde la perspectiva femenina) tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos. Uno nunca sabe.

—¿Y cuando piensan comenzar con las mudanzas? —Momo trató de sonar tranquila y encantada con el plan, aunque la realidad distara mucho de eso y ella estuviera a tres latidos de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Su madre suspiró antes de responder.

—Antes de irnos de viaje esperamos poder dejar todo en orden, se presentó una oferta para un tour por el mundo. Sin embargo, no le he explicado todo a tu hermano, él no sabe que nos vamos, aún no regresa del seminario aquel, pero ya hemos comprado los boletos, ¿crees que podrías explicarle por qué nos fuimos con tanta prisa?

—¿Quieren viajar? —Esta vez incluso Momo sonó turbada por el impensado rumbo de la velada.

—Sí, será durante siete meses, hemos estado planeándolo desde hace varios años. Tenemos todo listo para partir en cinco semanas.

Vaya, eso no se había visto venir. Intempestivo, inesperado e inminentemente inevitable, la vida de ambos se estaba entrelazando sin remedio alguno. Momo lo sabía, su madre estaba usando ese tono de voz que no admite réplicas y Junshiro, bueno, era Junshiro, nadie podía negarle nada a esa cara de "ángel de la bondad" que poseía el hombre. No obstante su resignación no era compartida por el otro involucrado.

—¿Qué? —Toshiro no salía del estado de estupefacción, estaba de acuerdo en que ellos dos hicieran el resto de su vida juntos, pero eso no significaba que él debiera modificar todos los proyectos que tenía contemplados.

—Quizá sea una locura pero…—Comenzó a decir Unohana, no obstante a estas alturas se veía que realmente no le interesaba dar una explicación, la decisión estaba tomada y esta conversación no era de consulta sino con fines exclusivamente informativos.

—No quizás, es una locura. —Toshiro estaba al borde de la furia, pero la confusión y la esperanza de que todo lo estuviera entendiendo mal, lo mantenían contenido. Quería decir tantas cosas que las palabras no podían conformarse en su boca y terminaba atropellándose con las ideas. De todas manera no fue necesario formular alguna frase, pues en ese momento el celular de su padre sonó, dando comienzo al fin de la charla.

—¿Qué pasa? —Por la gravedad implícita en la voz de Junshiro, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que no podía ser algo más que el hospital, alguna emergencia seguro. — sí está conmigo… vamos para allá. —Luego de cortar la llamada volteo a ver a su pareja.

—Es Sunsui, nos necesita en el hospital. Uno de mis pacientes entró a quirófano de emergencia, y necesita que alguien cubra la guardia nocturna mientras operamos.

Cuanta comodidad acarreaba esto de ser cirujano al momento de necesitar salirse con la suya. Ni qué hacer, Momo sabía que por ahora Unohana no era su madre, sino la doctora Retsu, y por lo tanto no podrían retomar la plática sino hasta después de que la emergencia pasara.

—Yo también iré—a diferencia de ella, Toshiro no se dio por vencido, a todo esto él era médico también y trabajaba en el mismo hospital, así pues las emergencias que concernieran a su padre le atañían a él de igual forma.

—No, no es necesario. —o casi siempre, porque sin dar tiempo a que ningún argumento en contra fuera dicho, Junshiro le dejó muy en claro que eso no era asunto suyo. —Es mi paciente y no requiero de tu presencia, además luces algo alterado hijo, no me gustaría que entraras así a mi quirófano. —Amén de evitar que la energía negativa emanada por la cólera del muchacho afectaran el proceso operatorio de su paciente, el doctor Ukitake dejó a su hijo sin más armas para tratar de acompañarlo. El hombre sabía como utilizar su autoridad médica en todas partes.

Toshiro no creía del todo en eso, pero no discutió la decisión de su padre.

—Quédense y aprovechen para conocerse más, nos veremos en casa. —Sí por qué no, también podían comenzar a tejer cortinas de macramé para su nuevo departamento. Momo tuvo el pudor de omitirse completamente de la escena, entreteniéndose con el resto de su copa de agua mineral. Junshiro y Unohana dejaron el lugar sin sentir complicación alguna, mientras Toshiro regresaba a su lugar como en estado de trance.

Así con la ausencia de los dos adultos, ambos entraron en una dimensión de incomodidad hasta ahora desconocida por la humanidad. Incluso una mosca, tan fuera de lugar en ese lugar elegante, les eligió de entre todas las mesas como punto de revoloteo. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que alguno de los dos hablara y por su puesto las palabras no fueron demasiado elocuentes, pero eso sí, la chica se alegró de escuchar una voz, aunque fuera la suya.

—Vaya, esto es tan embarazoso que hemos comenzado a mosquearnos… literalmente. —Él le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero aún así, rió.

—Me agrada saber que debajo de ese témpano que muestras a la gente, haya buen humor.

De una u otra manera la desinhibida confianza con la que Momo le habló, invitó al chico a relajarse, como si en la sonrisa durazno se filtrara la petición "derrítete conmigo y pasemos un buen rato juntos", y sin darse cuenta el jovencillo de mirada gélida accedió. Fue hasta que la conversación llegó a un silencio cómodo y cómplice que él dejó salir a través de su boca ese pensamiento que no lo había dejado en paz desde hacía un par de horas.

—¿Momo Retsu, te puedo preguntar algo…?

—Pregunta, Toshiro Ukitake.

—En realidad… no importa.

—Sí te tomaste la molestia de pensarlo, significa que sí importa, dímelo.—Toshiro lo pensó dos veces, temía que la joven Retsu se molestara por la pregunta, hasta él reconocía que su carencia de habilidades sociales era preocupante; eso y el malentendido de su apellido eran cosas que no sabía cómo abordar. Así que esperando profundo habló sin pensar demasiado.

—Cuando pediste una segunda copa de vino tu madre no se mostró de acuerdo. ¿Por qué?

—Ah… eso, pensé que no lo habías notado. Si estás pensando que soy una especie de alcohólica insaciable estás muy equivocado. A lo único que soy adicta es a los libros y al tejido, y tal vez a hornear galletas y a dibujar también. Ahora que lo pienso es una lista larga.

—No pensaba eso, y no fue mi intención insultarte.

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo está bien, ahora que viviremos juntos, creo que es bueno ser honestos—todavía resultaba extraño admitirlo… vivirían juntos en poco más de un mes —. Ocurre que estoy bajo estricta vigilancia médica, y uno de los medicamentos que tomo no puede mezclarse con demasiado alcohol, no es peligroso pero… tú eres médico, sabes lo que pasa. Y antes de que me preguntes por qué o para qué debo tomar medicamento, te ahorraré tiempo, nadie está muy seguro, y lo poco que se sabe no te lo diré. Hay un límite de secretos por cena, Toshiro.

Toshiro, qué extraño se escuchaba el nombre en su misma voz, Hinamori recreó su lengua un par de segundos más mientras el sonido de la última sílaba moría en el aire.

—Oye… lamento haberte gritado en el hospital, pero nunca me ha gustado que se rompan las reglas en mi área. —Esa disculpa le había costado varios minutos de indecisión y todo el valor dejado por el vino ingerido, pero por fin la había sacado, limpia y llanamente. Una disculpa. Que raro, Hitsugaya no recordaba la última vez que había dicho una disculpa sincera.

—No, está bien, por lo general dejo el teléfono celular apagado cuando estoy en el hospital, pero lo olvidé, esta mañana… este no fue mi día en realidad.

—Supongo que la cena fue lo último que necesitabas, menos con semejante noticia. —Sí, técnicamente la consideraba la cereza del pastel.

—No, de hecho la cena fue la mejor parte del día, quiero decir, eres muy divertido y me alegra haberte conocido antes de que te mudaras a mi casa. No fue culpa de nadie que hayamos comenzado con el pie izquierdo.—Era amable, muy amable, el tipo de persona que uno no encuentra fácilmente cuando todo el mundo busca obtener alguna ventaja al acercarse a ti, como es el caso de los genios. Tan fuera de lo común para Histugaya que se sintió abrumado.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos. Te llevaré a tu casa.

El cambio de actitud de Toshiro extrañó mucho a Momo, su volubilidad fue algo de lo que tomó nota, para el futuro… que aparentemente tendrían en común.

—Lindo auto—, Momo no pudo reprimir la exclamación de sorpresa que precedió a esa frase cuando uno de los chicos encargados de estacionar los autos de los comensales dejó frente a ellos un porche plateado, el más hermoso que la chica durazno había visto… el primero para ser precisos. Ansiosa, ocupó el asiento de copiloto con una emoción casi palpable, al punto en que a Toshiro le pareció que se trataba de una niña pequeña.

El chico cerró la puerta una vez que ella se hubo acomodado por completo y una pequeña sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro mientras entraba al vehículo y se disponía a avanzar.

—Gracias, aún no termino de pagarlo, pero con el trabajo del Gotei…—Ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad y hasta ese pequeño movimiento hizo a Momo sentirse extasiada. Se sentía como una especie de princesa moderna, una espía internacional o una traficante de Arte… cualquier papel exótico le parecía adecuado para la sensación de las finas vestiduras bajo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el movimiento del auto mismo le pareció a Momo más suave que los mismos asientos, era incapaz de sentir las imperfecciones del camino, las variaciones en la velocidad eran constantes gracias a la vialidad urbana, pero casi imperceptibles gracias al talento de Toshiro como conductor. Debía admitir que el joven médico estaba hecho para conducir ese auto.

Aunque ella dio las indicaciones, el camino a casa le pareció insultantemente breve. Y no sin cierta reticencia, la chica durazno abandonó el auto y se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio donde tenía su pequeño hogar. Toshiro la acompaño un par de pasos detrás, no muy seguro de qué debía hacer o decir ahora; por suerte, la cantarina voz de Momo resolvió ese pequeño conflicto.

—¿Quieres pasar?, pronto esta será tu casa también, sería bueno que empezaran a conocerse. —El ofrecimiento le pareció extraño, algo incómodo y poco natural, debido a la falta de práctica en este tipo de encuentros sociales o quizá al extraño acento que afectaba el habla de la joven, un acento ligeramente teñido de vino.

—"Conocernos". Sugieres que me presente ante un objeto inanimado como lo es el apartamento, para evitar que se incomode cuando venga posteriormente. Yo… creo que en otra ocasión. — A pesar de que las palabras del chico no fueron extremadamente agresivas, la mirada y el tono de voz con el que se dirigió a ella, le dejaron muy en claro a Momo que en realidad él pensaba "Me parece que no es adecuado dada la cantidad de alcohol que ingeriste, no que sea mucha, pero comprendo que no estás acostumbrada."

—Claro, es tarde y mañana debes trabajar — dijo llanamente para evitar engrandecer la sensación de ridículo que la invadía. —Sí. Hasta luego y gracias por traerme.

Momo entró en el edificio sin agregar nada más o esperar alguna respuesta de su interlocutor, llegó a casa en un sopor raro e incómodo; mismo que le acompañó a lo largo de su rutina nocturna. Aunque su expresión al despedirse de él se había mantenido serena, con una expresión inescrutable, lo cierto es que la chica desbordaba una silenciosa decepción. Pero… ¿qué esperaba realmente? Al analizarlo con cuidado, la cena no había sido una cita, pues la sucesión de eventos era todo menos romántica, la llamada desde el baño, los exabruptos en las conversaciones, la inesperada y obligada intimidad en la que ambos se vieron envueltos y la presencia de mamá… bueno, nada más que agregar respecto a eso. Pero esos últimos momentos en los que se sintió verdaderamente cómoda con la presencia de Toshiro, esos en los que él la trató con una familiaridad imposible de fingir, la acosaban constantemente.

Pero… pensándolo bien, ella no lo conocía realmente. Vaya, qué lío. Rodeada de ese agobiante torbellino de dudas la chica durazno se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama.

—¿En qué rayos me he metido? —. Se atrevió s preguntar en voz alta. Suspiró profundo, tomo sus medicamentos y aún con toda la confusión contenida en su cuerpo, Momo Retsu intentó sumergirse en los dominios de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sirvió una taza de café humeante y tomó asiento en la cómoda sala de descanso reservada para los jefes de área. Suspiró despacio permitiendo que el característico aroma lo envolviera. De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió y su padre ingresó al parecer dispuesto a hacerle compañía; los dos intercambiaron una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. El joven se volvió a concentrar en su café cerrando los ojos… pero justo antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocar la orilla de cerámica, su bebida le fue arrebatada por el mayor.<p>

—Antes, deberías hacer uno para tu padre… con una cucharada de azúcar. No sé cómo soportas el sabor tan amargo. —El joven neurólogo miró a su padre de forma retadora, sin embargo, no dijo nada mientras se levantaba para preparar otra taza de café.

—Ya sincérate, padre ¿por qué quieres que haga esto? —Preguntó Toshiro a la par que servía el líquido. Su padre respondió jovialmente.

—Porque se me ha antojado por el olor del tuyo

—No me refiero al café, ¿por qué quieres que me mude con la hija de Unohana? Y sé que es un mutuo acuerdo, no sé qué clase de beneficio saquen ellas, pero ya que me echarás de mi casa creo que tengo derecho a saber qué te traes tú entre manos. —El chico le entregó la bebida casi de mala gana, ansioso por obtener una respuesta al menos medianamente satisfactoria.

—Mira, el "beneficio", como tú lo llamas, de Unohana es bastante más complicado de lo que puedes imaginar, y la única manera de enterarte es preguntándoselo a ella, yo no soy quien para explicarte eso. —Explicó Junshiro intercambiando las bebidas para de inmediato dar un sorbo. —Delicioso.

—¿Y tú?, ya habíamos establecido que esta estupidez de hacernos vivir… juntos, es un mutuo acuerdo del que ambos sacan provecho.

—Tú, hijo. Ese es mi beneficio, que tú aprendas a valerte por ti mismo. Y una amiga no te caería mal.

—¡Sé valerme por mi mismo!

—Sí, pero todo gracias a mi ingreso, no estás listo para afrontar responsabilidades… y el auto… no creo que haya sido la mejor decisión posible. Hasta ahora todo el dinero que percibes lo has destinado a ese tipo de cosas, por ello creo que el estar al frente de una casa te hará bien. Tienes veintitrés años, es momento de que tengas más actividades y conocidos que no se relacionen con el trabajo.

Toshiro sabía lo fácil que era poder rebatir los primeros argumentos de su padre, pero la mención de la palabra "conocidos" lo turbó bastante…

—Gracias por el café. —El mayor de los albinos se fue sin agregar nada más, sabía por la expresión de profunda reflexión interna que había dado en el clavo, la victoria de este encuentro, era suya.

* * *

><p>—Mamá…—Momo entró tímidamente a la oficina del jefe de cirujanos, donde su madre se encontraba revisando papeles… por otro lado el jefe no se veía por ningún lado. Por un momento la chica durazno se sintió estúpidamente amenazada por la presencia de su madre y la opresiva soledad de la sala<p>

—Momo, que bueno que llegas. —Unohana dejó los documentos a un lado y centró la atención en su hija. —Está todo listo para el viaje, desafortunadamente la mudanza no se pudo programar para antes, Toshiro dice que llegará a casa un par de días después de que volemos. Por otro lado… Hisagi sabe que vas a vivir con Toshiro, pero no sabe que nos vamos de viaje

—¿Y qué dijo? —Eso Momo no se lo esperaba. Desde que se había independizado, rara vez veía al chico, pero eso no significara que estuviera ausente, pues era casi palpable la profundidad del lazo que los unía. La opinión de su hermano mayor le interesaba… aún podía sentir cierta esperanza, quizás podría vivir con él.

—Bueno, su ausencia demuestra que no quiso discutir—, tal vez no. Momo se sintió un poco abandonada. Cierto, el joven no tenía una obligación real de rescatarla, ni siquiera era un verdadera situación de peligro, pero en definitiva hubiera sido alentador contar con su apoyo en esta extraña encrucijada. No obstante la burocracia cósmica volvió a alejar las posibilidades de un rescate exprés, el nuevo plan de vida seguía en pie.

—Mamá… yo, no es que ponga en duda tu criterio, por nada en el mundo lo haría y no quiero que me malinterpretes, esto no tiene nada que ver con el viaje o con Junshiro pero… ¿por qué tiene que…? ¿Por qué nosotros…? ¿Por qué? —su deficiente elocuencia dejó a Momo más frustrada que en un principio. Por suerte la extraña e incompresible sabiduría que venía con el título de "madre" tradujo casi de manera mágica los pensamientos de la joven a la mente de Unohana.

—Porque no me siento tranquila dejándote sola, necesitas estar vigilada constantemente y Hisagi… ya ha pasado por muchas cosas, comienza a abrirse camino, no me pareció prudente…

—Molestarlo con esto. —Preferiste dejárselo a un completo extraño. La idea quedó flotando en los recónditos confines de la mente durazno. No obstante, comprendía por completo. Sabía que no tenía ninguna otra opción.

—Toshiro es un buen chico, sé que suena como algo extremo y poco meditado pero…—Por primera vez Unohana sintió que quizás esta no había sido la idea más brillante de toda su vida.

—No, está bien. Es una buena idea, dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor—. Para fortuna suya Momo siempre sabía cómo evitar un derramamiento de depresión masivo, ella conocía mejor que nadie la trayectoria de su madre, cada día difícil, los llantos y los sufrimientos atenuados por esa dulce sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en quejarse, si ello conllevaría a la disolución de su felicidad?

—Me alegra que lo comprendas, querida. Así me puedo ir más tranquila.

Ambas se abrazaron por un breve e intolerablemente emotivo, momento; en el que Momo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no temblar ya fuera de rabia, tristeza o nerviosismo. Vaya, extraña la pesadilla en que se estaba tornando su historia.

* * *

><p>—¿Tienes la lista telefónica? —preguntó Unohana a su hija, con la premura característica de la preocupación de una madre.<p>

—Sí, mamá. Está en el sobre el refrigerador, tengo una copia en mi cartera, hay otra en el taller y cada número está en mi teléfono celular.

Toshiro exhaló pesadamente, exasperado al escuchar las obsesivas ubicaciones de "la lista", pues durante todo el camino al aeropuerto, la pregunta había sido hecha un enfermizamente incontable número de veces.

Por su parte, Junshiro permaneció callado. Únicamente habló cuando los cuatro se hallaban frente a la entrada de las salas de espera, punto en el que sólo a los dos viajeros se les permitiría pasar.

—Hijo, quita esa cara, estoy seguro de que ambos la pasarán bien, requieren un… corto periodo de adaptación.

—Sí, seguro.

—Bueno, por lo menos alégrate por mí, temo que con el aura que tienes en este instante el avión que abordemos se estrelle o explote antes de siquiera despegar.

"Lamento no poder sonreír más hoy, día en que has decidido que será de nuestras vidas sin habérmelo consultado, pero ¿sabes?, la gente tiende a molestarse cuando es obligada a ignorar su voluntad para llevar a cabo los deseos de alguien más. " Toshiro hubiera dado muchas cosas por decir eso, pero sabía que no podía

—Hijo…

—Lo siento, padre, estoy pensando en cosas del trabajo. Claro que todo estará bien. Me mudaré, nos adaptaremos y seremos felices.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Esa es la actitud! —Sí, en definitiva esa sería la actitud. —¿Lista? —preguntó a su pareja, quien daba un último beso de despedida a la pequeña chica durazno.

—Lista. Chicos, cuídense mucho mientras no estemos.

—Ustedes también tengan cuidado, diviértanse mucho.

—Los llamaremos en cuanto podamos y cada vez que lleguemos a un país diferente.

Sin más, los dos médicos caminaron hacia la sala de espera indicada y desaparecieron por la puerta, dando una única mirada hacia atrás, donde ambos les dedicaron una sonrisa tan radiante que parecía resplandecer, Momo y Toshiro la respondieron de forma natural, contagiados por la alegría de sus padres.

No obstante una vez solos, los dos chicos hicieron el viaje de regreso al auto en completo silencio, y el trayecto en el vehículo hasta la casa de Momo fue igual de silente, a pesar de que era casi posible tocar una bruma de tensión entre ambos, ninguno comentó nada hasta que la chica estuvo a punto de bajar del carro.

—Llegaré mañana, alrededor de las siete, con el resto de mis cosas.

—Sí, estaré allí a tiempo, de todas maneras tiene la llave ¿cierto?

—La tengo.

—Entonces, hasta mañana. Que pases buena noche.

—Igualmente.

Grácil a los ojos del albino, como siempre, la joven descendió del vehículo y entró a su hogar. Toshiro se permitió relajarse un poco en soledad.

Vaya día había sido ese. Más aún, el día que le esperaba mañana. Jamás pensó que transferirse al mismo hospital en el que su padre laboraba le traería tantos cambios. Quizás, pensó, debía haberse quedado en Europa, allí empezaba a hacerse un nombre y tenía una prometedora carrera en Inglaterra. Pero…

Maldita nostalgia. Maldita mil veces.

Ahora estaba siendo arrastrado a una serie de extraños eventos que no entendía, probablemente nadie lo haría en su lugar, debía enfrentar algo que él ni siquiera pensó posible, en un escenario demasiado extraño para él y con un libreto ajeno a su conocimiento. Pero muy en el fondo, Toshiro estaba feliz. Su padre, era feliz y ahora tenía una compañera… igual que él, al parecer.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Sí… me ausenté, la (apestosa) vida real me consumió, ahora tengo trabajo(s), responsabilidades y soy una unidad consumidora productiva, me tardé un rato en acostumbrarme a ello, luego resulta que mi salud me estuvo jugando malas pasadas y luego perdí mis notas de esta historia, así que vengo rescatando de la vaguedad de mi cerebro, todo lo que puedo sobre el amor que estos dos se tienen… espero que el cap haya gustado... me esforcé... mucho *inserte aquí lagrimita*, prometo terminar, así como terminé "la fragilidad del universo". Promesa de conejo. Eso sí, no sé cada cuánto publicaré, pero no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo (un año… soy una mala persona ._. )


End file.
